


Ghost in the Shell

by abbeytre3



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, before upgrade?, ooooh the heere house is haunted, squips suck, the ghost bros, who you gonna call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeytre3/pseuds/abbeytre3
Summary: Jeremy has a little problem. Weird things are happening in his house and it's affecting his Squip. How's he supposed to be more chill if the super computer's not working? Enter Michael.The boyfr iends on paranormal activities.





	Ghost in the Shell

“Michael! Where’ve you been all day!” Jeremy bounded over to his friend, encircling him with a hug that nearly took Michael off of his feet.

Michael pulled back, looking at Jeremy, hurt. “Oh really? You haven’t been avoiding me all day?”

A voice, distant, like the transmission from an old radio crackled, “It’s called… optic nerve blocking… Jeremy… new…”

Jeremy tilted his head, “I think my Squip has been doing something? But that’s what I need your help with!”

Michael’s face blossomed into a grin, big and beautiful and it’s like Jeremy just told him that Apocalypse of the Damned remastered had come out a few days early, “That’s amazing! It worked! We should, we should celebrate! Get stoned in my basement!”

Jeremy took his hands and started tugging him towards the door, “But Michael!” His grin dimmed a bit, confused, “I think something’s wrong with it! It was working fine and then I got home and all this weird stuff started happening and Michael! I think my house is… haunted!”

He snorted, “Dude, I’ve been over to your house how many times? I don’t think it’s haunted.”

Jeremy was suddenly serious, looking him dead in the eye, “Bro. You have to come over. Bring your Ghostbusters hoodie.”

 

The two entered the house, Michael being held back from just waltzing in by a cautious Jeremy. Jeremy entered the house first, shushing Michael as he tiptoed across the entryway, and then pressed himself to the wall of the kitchen. When nothing happened, he waved Michael in.

He laughed and walked in, leaning up against the counter. “You are so overacting. Let’s just go get stoned and—”

The microwave dinged and the door shot open, slamming Michael on the arm. He yelped, jumping away and towards Jeremy by the wall.

Pressing a hand against his racing heart he said to a smug Jeremy, “Okay, that was weird, power surge or something?”

Something crackled inside Jeremy’s brain, “Power… more like… idiot…obviously its…”

Jeremy took hold of Michael’s warm hand; he’s been living in this haunted house for a whole weekend and being on edge all the time was starting to freak him out.

“Hey bro? Look at the power outlet?”

Every single appliance in the kitchen had been unplugged by Jeremy earlier, their cords hanging like snakes across the counters, useless.

Michael pulled Jeremy closer and started towards the living room, “oOkay this is starting to freak me out a little.” He called out to the house, “Hey there demons! It’s me! Yah boy!”

The dead tv crackled and spit a spark at Michael, he jumped back, yanking Jeremy onto him and the collision sending the both of them to the floor.

Jeremy sat up on Michael and tried to raise an eyebrow but both went up, “I swear to god I’m not planning any of this.”

Michael sat up, pushing Jeremy back so that the boy was in his lap instead of on his chest, casually slinging his arms around Jeremy’s waist he replied, “I believe you. I definitely believe you.” Letting out a low whistle Michael focused suspiciously on a stain on the wall. One that Jeremy had put there when he was attempting to make the two of them spaghetti one night and had somehow sent the jar of sauce flying. The dried tomato sauce now looked an awful lot like a bloodstain. A painting had been previously covering it up, but Jeremy had removed anything breakable from the walls.

Michael knocked his forehead against Jeremy’s, forcibly bring up every indecent thought Jeremy had ever had about his friend to the forefront of his mind, “Didn’t a girl die in your house when she was like eight?”

Jeremy focused on his lips as they formed the words, so close to his own and was about to—

A tinny Jeremy came from Michael’s pocket, “Pick up your phone Player One! It’s most likely me, because I’m the best, so pick it up already!”

Michael scrunched his forehead adorably and accepted the call on speakerphone. The number was unknown as well as the voice. A high pithed feminine voice retorted, “Bitch I’m eleven.” And the call abruptly ended.

They looked at each other, their eyes blown wide, in unison, “Holy crap! Who you gonna call!”

Then, “Jinx! You owe me—”

Michael, “A soda!”

But Jeremy said, “A kiss on the lips!”

Laughing he wound himself around Michael, “You can’t get away from me Michael!”

Michael shifted one of his hands to caress the back of Jeremy’s neck. Whispering into his mouth he said, “Never would want to.”

Jeremy had died. He had obviously died and gotten into heaven. Just wait until he told all those Christian Facebook groups that masturbation is apparently not a sin.

Michael pulled back far too soon and asked Jeremy, “Now where is the activity the highest?”

Jeremy was dazed and said possibly the stupidest thing in his life, “My pants.”

“Well I can feel that. I meant paranormal activity.”

He coughed nervously, “Oh right. Umm, The attic. I went up there to find something for Dad yesterday and everything was lit up like Walmart on Christmas. I was so freaked out I put a padlock on the door.”

“Do you have the key with you?”

Jeremy whispered something. Michael pried his lips apart with his tongue and murmured into his mouth. Then repeated when they weren’t distracting each other, “What was that Jeremy? I can’t Heere you.”

“Stupid. I said I threw it away.”

Michael harrumphed and pulled a bobby pin out of his hair, “Never to fear, Michael is here.”

 

Michael swiftly picked the padlock and swung the folding stairs down. Jeremy stared at him, gasping onto his arm, “I think that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

“Including beating the Cafetorium?”

Smug asshole, Jeremy swiftly pecked him and darted out of reach when Michael tried to deepen it. He laughed, “Okay, second sexiest thing.”

They clambered up the stairs, Michael naturally going first so that Jeremy could, uh, assess the situation.

His eyes barely adjusted to the darkness before they were flooded with sounds and lights and old helicopter toys buzzing around.

Michael pulled his arm away from his eyes and looked around. “What the hell?” he muttered, walking forward. A loud crunch echoed as he stepped forward, and everything died. The flying machines fell, the music cut off, and the lights faded to nothing. Pulling out his phone flashlight, Jeremy knelt by Michael’s feet, looking at a crushed grey oblong pill that looked suspiciously like a wintergreen tic-tac.

Michael mused, “Well that was anticlimactic. Is this what the inside of a Squip looks like? I wonder how long it’s been here? D’you think it was activated by yours coming into it’s territory?” He poked around the small crushed piling, examining the tiny wires poking out.

Hearing no answer he tried again, “Jeremy?”

But Jeremy was stuck inside his own head. With a force he hadn’t felt ever, his whole body was paralyzed. A digital arm settled down around him,

“Now that was just an unpleasant distraction,

Let’s begin the Upgrade”


End file.
